erebusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Erebusverse Wiki
Welcome to the ! Here we will explore and document the exploits of multiple impactful Squads and Units through the universe. The inspiration behind this is contributed from the Wattpad story Halo: Fireteam Erebus by Ash_The_Reaper and Yurei072 on their Wattpad, the Sigmaverse by Brodie-001 on the Halo Fanon wiki, and Red vs Blue by RoosterTeeth. Explore, look around, and see the history of this Extended Universe with us. Introduction Project Erebus The Erebusverse is the brain child of AshTheReaper001 and Yurei072. The project consists of many original (mostly) ideas, and details the story of an entirely extended/alternate universe in the Halo world. Along with Yurei072, AshTheReaper001 (also known as Ash_The_Reaoer on other medias) created a jointly managed Wattpad account where the main stories of the Erebusverse will be published appropriately. Inspiration Project Erebus, or simply the Erebusverse, has a few inspirations; most notably: # RoosterTeeth's Red vs Blue # the Sigmaverse by Brodie-001 on Halo Fanon # The Halo universe as a whole that has been apart of the creators life for a long while # Ash_The_Reaper's (AshTheReaper001 here) own story creativity and former Halo stories The Wiki While yes the site is able to be edited at will minus some protected pages, there are still rules of the website to follow: * We ask that you do not edit any premade pages without pre-author consent. It would be unfortunate to see someone's hard and dedicated work go to ruin just because someone went behind their back to edit. * Respect the admins. They are there for a reason and unless there is a major reason why or they wish to, there will be no admin changes. * If you wish to add a page to the wiki please make sure it follows the timeline already created. There is only the Erebusverse cannon here, you can either follow that or follow main Halo cannon for your characters/ships/stories/etc... Thanks for checking out our Universe! I hope to expand this verse together and make our own story together! -AshTheReaper001 Too many charcters!!! -Yurei072 |-|Characters=This is a list of all major and minor characters that appear in the Erebusverse. SPARTAN-I: Orion * James Hacket * Seth Flux * Jonathan Gram * Julie Luckser * Wendy Newmen * Henry Veta SPARTAN-I.I * Donald Hacket * James Hacket II * Brodey Hacket SPARTAN-II * Marcus-002 * Antonio-007 (Sev) * Joseph-004 (Ballistic) * Salove-013 (Castle) * Diego-024 * Ben-060 * Hall-067 * Ezekiel-072 (Yūrei) * Samantha-115 * Shiv-127 * Lance-135 * Lucy-142 SPARTAN-III Alpha Company * Letta-A202 * Listat-A329 * Bourbun-A330 * David-A331 * Rollins-A343 Beta Company * Jill-B013 * Hammond-B110 * Ken-B113 * Summer-B210 * Demetri-B390 Gamma Company * Denis-G001 * Tai-G010 * Artyom-G123 * Tyrone-G222 * Zeigler-G238 Headhunters * Warren-B315 * Emma-A335 * Hans-B219 * Cameron-A200 * Steven-G002 SPARTAN-IV * Peggy Porter * Gary Massey * Lucas Erickson * Roland Donald * Lynn Duncan * Nicole Mack * Damon Moody * Allison Paul * Samuel Long * Jesus Cobb * Floyd Burton Orbital Drop Shock Troopers * Lynette Wolf * Eduardo Ray * Gail Hunt * Brad Ford * Meredith Cross * Dale Hardy * Judy Reese * Dustin Cross Alien * Kus 'Munamal (Sangheili) * Men Yax (Kig-Yar) * Zur 'Vulcam (Sangheili) * Rtur ‘Vakam (Sangheili) Artificial Intelligence '' * Maverick * Virgil * Red-Valor ''Insurrectionist * Jay Rodriguez * Darek Rivera * Orville Taylor ONI Personnel * Raptor-5 * Taylor Cruz * Sebastian Hammond * Akira Hideyoshi |-|Eras & Main Timeline=This is the full timeline and events of what happens in the Erebusverse. Included are also the main Eras the Extended Universe is broken up into. Eras The SPARTAN-I Orion's & The Rebellion (2491-2511) This era of the original Spartans. They would see extensive combat at the start of the Insurrectionist Wars and saw many missions. Eventually they would stop being as effective and as a result the SPARTAN-II Program was born. SPARTAN-II & The Human-Covenant War (2517-2553) Having been the major reason for the birth of Fireteam Erebus, the Human-Covenant war raged on until it's eventual end in 2553. Through this time the main Halo Cannon will take place, during which Erebus and many other characters unique to the Erebusverse will take part in original events and have their own stories, with the main spotlight being on Fireteam Erebus. Revival of the Insurrectionists & The Rise of The Galactic Pact (2553-2556) This era marks the return for some old enemies of Erebus. They must face the demons of their past and hope to save as many people that ends up in the crossfire as possible. Terror in the Far Outer Colonies(2557-late 2557) Once an old Forerunner containment facility is accidently opened the nightmare for the far outer colonies begins. With the awakening and return of the flood, this is the darkest event of Erebus' history as they must contain the parasite; either conventionally or by ordering fire to rain down on the infected planets. Timeline *2473: James Hacket is born *2476: Seth Flux, Jonathan Gram, and Julie Luckser are born *2477: Wendy Newmen and Henry Veta are born *2487: James joins a gang named Hard Riders, where he would eventually become addicted to drugs and kill a man in a gang war. This causes him to have a crisis of morals for months *2488: James turns to faith in a church where eventually he finds his forgiveness and decides he knows what he wants to do with his life *2489: James Hacket runs away from home and the Hard Riders, lies about his age, and joins the UNSC Marine Corps *2491: The ORION Project is relaunched *2493: The Rivera Crime Family starts *2494: The Insurrection begins **2494: Seth Flux and Julie Luckser join the UNSC Marine Corps in response to the Insurgents *2495: Wendy Newmen, Henry Veta, and Jonathan Gram are drafted into the UNSC Marine Corps *2495: Seth Flux, Julie Luckser, Wendy Newmen, Jonathan Gram, and Henry Veta are assigned to a special unit led by James Hacket dubbed Fireteam Disciple *2497: Fireteam Disciple volunteers for the ORION Project after having 2 years of high success and all become augmented ORION soldiers *2499: Fireteam Disciple takes part in Operation Inferno, an Operation bordering on a warcrime that involved the burning and orbital bombardment of Insurgent held planets food supplies via the UNSC Fleet of Endurance *2500: Jay Rodriguez's father forms the Outer Colony Republic **2501: Julie Luckser is captured and interrogated by Insurgents, resulting in severe PTSD and discharge from the UNSC Navy **2503: Operation Inferno ends, leaving the remainder of Fireteam Disciple skeptical and unsure of their methods *2504: James loses his eyes in an Insurgent chemical attack and receives bionic replacements *2506: The ORION Project officially shuts down *2507: Henry Veta losses his vision, causing his discharge from the UNSC Navy **2507: Jonathan Gram is revealed to be a traitor who has been leaking information to Insurgent command, dubbing him a criminal needing elimination. He flees and goes dark for several years *2509: The remaining members of Fireteam Disciple are sent in to inestigate a possible lead on now Insurgent leader Jonathan Gram on the planet Drako-III **2509: Upon finding Jonathan Gram, Fireteam Disciple engage him for apprehension resulting in an ambush by Insurgent forces and the death of Wendy Newmen. Jonathan Gram escapes *2511: Future candidates for what would become the SPARTAN-II program are born *2515: James Hacket and Seth Flux are sent to Helios-IX where they confront Jonathan Gram and kill him, leaving 2 original Fireteam Disciple members left in service *2517: The SPARTAN-II Program begins with Doctor Catharine Halsey as it's lead **2517: Seth Flux retires to civilian life **2517: The candidates of the SPARTAN-II Program are kidnapped, the future members of Fireteam Erebus are kidnapped by Sebastian Hammond *2518: The ODST Squad Wolf Pack is formed *2518-2523: James is put in charge of various units of Marines where they would battle the Insurgents **2520-2525: The future SPARTANS-IIs of Fireteam Erebus participate in high value target assassinations and covert missions against Insurgent forces **2522-2524: Antonio-007 infiltrates the Rivera Crime Family **2523: James officially retires to civilian life **2525: Antonio-007 assassinates Jay Rodriguez 3 weeks after he takes over as leader of the Outer Colony Republic *2525: The Human-Covenant War begins *2529-2533: Fireteam Erebus is formed and are sent to eliminate growing Covenant forces under the command of Zealot Kus 'Munamal on Dao KI5 **2531: The SPARTAN-III Program is started by James Ackerson *2533: James Hacket acquires a farm on Eden-V and marries Debby Daniels *2534-2552: Fireteam Erebus eliminates Covenant forces across multiple systems and planets, working along side SPARTAN-IIIs until they are acquired by ONI Section 0 and sent back to Earth **2534: Lynette Wolf is born to Samuel and Janet Wolf *2537: SPARTAN-IIIs Letta-A202, Listat-A329, Bourbun-A330, David-A331, and Rollins-A343 of Alpha Company survive the destruction of Alpha Company and go on to form Fireteam Survivor *2537: SPARTAN-III Beta Company is formed in the aftermath of Alpha Companies destruction *2538: Fireteams Erebus and Survivor are deployed on a joint operation to stop Covenant forces on the planet Quinx, successfully repelling the enemy forces *2543: Gamma Company of the SPARTAN-III Program is formed *2543: Fireteams Erebus and Survivor join forces with ODST squad Wolf Pack, led then by Samuel Wolf, to a successful drop and infiltration of a known rebel planet for information resulting in the Fight of Quinx, where the three teams were able to put down a major rebel uprising *2544: The construction of the UNSC Infinity begins *2545: SPARTAN-III Beta Company is mostly wiped out, with survivors Jill-B013, Hammond-B110, Ken-B113, Summer-B210, and Demetri-B390 go on to form Fireteam Charlie-Delta *2547: Samuel Wolf is KIA, marking the temporary disbandment of Wolf Pack *2550: The experimental SPARTAN-IV Program is initiated *2551: Summer-B210 goes rouge *2552: The official SPARTAN-IV Program is started *2552: Lynette Wolf takes command of Wolf Pack and helps Fireteam Erebus in the Invasion of Earth before they are pulled out to save Raptor-5 *2553: The Human-Covenant War officially ends, and The Galactic Pact is formed by Kus 'Munamal with his CSO-class Supercarrier Deliverance **2553: The manufacturer Omega Corporation is created by ONI to take part in the construction of a UNSC-Sanheili join ship, designated Tides of Fortune **2553: The SPARTAN-IVs Peggy Porter, Gary Massey, Lucas Erickson, and Roland Donald form Fireteam Crimson while Lynn Duncan, Nicole Mack, Damon Moody, Allison Paul, Samuel Long, Jesus Cobb, and Floyd Burton form Ethereal Squad; both teams are assigned alongside Erebus to the UNSC Infinity **2553: The colony of Unity is founded on Moff-VI with the Human AI Virgil moniteing and sending reports into ONI command *2554: Erebus leaves the Infinity and is sent on Operation: Silent Dawn, where they would run into the Fireteam Charlie-Delta and aid in the hunt for rouge SPARTAN-III Summer-B210 **2554: Summer-B210 steals a Pelican to flee the 2 Fireteams and runs into and fights James Hacket on his farm on Eden-V, where he distracted her long enough for her former teammates and Erebus to arrive after following her. She again flees prompting Charlie-Delta to give chase while Erebus is called elsewhere *2555: The rebel uprising begins and is quilled in 2 months by Fireteam Erebus *2555-2556: The Campaign for Earus officially begins after the colony was attacked and captured by The Galactic Pact, after a year of fighting the planet was free of the group thanks to the newly reformed Wolf Pack led by Lynette Wolf and Fireteam Erebus *2557: The Infinity responds to The Forward Unto Dawn's distress signal *2557: Unity colony goes silent after uncovering a Forerunner containment facility deep under ground releasing the Flood **2557: Erebus is sent into investigate Unity colony and recover Virgil, the planet had been fully infected and the star system was infested with Flood **2557: The UNSC Fleet Scourge was sent into quarantine and incinerate Moff-VI, Erebus was able to recover Taylor Cruz **2557: After Unity, Erebus is temporarily broken up *2558: With the Created rebelling Erebus was reformed |-|Stories= What we need isn’t hope ma’am, what we need is a damn good soldier. -Marine Here you will find the cataloged stories of the Erebusverse in Chronological order following the already made timeline. Do not modify any without the authors permission. |-|Gallery Images of the Erebusverse Articles * Notable Missions * Planets & Colonies * Ships * Factions Fireteam Erebus.png|Fireteam Erebus Emblem|link=https://erebusverse.fandom.com/wiki/Fireteam_Erebus Thumbnail.terminal.png Thumbnail.plaents.jpg Thumbnail.wiki.jpg You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Expanded Universe Category:Halo Category:Erebusverse